Trick or Treat?
by ally127
Summary: Happy Halloween! Here's a treat for you: Duo pays a visit to Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei's house on Halloween night. Will Duo receive a trick or a treat? Only one way to find out...


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing not mine. If it were mine, the g-boys would all plead insanity.

A/N: Just in time for Halloween! Sort of...

* * *

**Trick or Treat?**

_L2 Colony, Duo's House_:

"TRICK OR TREEEEEAAT!" three little girls dressed up as pixies hollered at the top of their lungs holding their candy buckets wide open.

Hilde, fully clad in a skimpy French maid's costume, smiled blissfully at the wee ones. "My, my! What wonderful costumes!"

The adorable girls giggled and smiled back.

"In fact, here's some extra candy!" Hilde dumped the rest of the bag of candy into the girls' buckets.

"YAY!!" The pixies cheered and frolicked away. Most likely, they'll return for more goodies.

The young French maid closed the door and sighed. "They were so cute."

"Did you use up _another_ bag?" Duo suddenly appeared in front of Hilde with his long plastic scythe clutched in one hand and a half-eaten chocolate bar in the other.

Hilde gasped. "Stop sneaking up on me!"

"Afraid of Shinigami?" Duo grinned and raised his cloak underneath his eyes.

"Hardly," she said dully, "And yes, I did use up another bag."

"Hildeeee!" Shinigami whined. "We're gonna run out of candy!"

"Then stop eating them all!" the maid pointed to the chocolate in his hand.

The two roommates were at a stalemate.

Finally, Duo broke the silence. "...Do we have any candy left?"

Hilde harrumphed. "Not for you. There should be s'more in the cupboard over the sink." Her tall heels clanked loudly on the floor as the maid strode pass Shinigami.

"Um, not anymore."

Hilde stopped and turned her head. "What?"

Duo twiddled his black cloak as he smiled sheepishly. "I ate it."

"_All_ of it?!"

"Well, not _all_ of it." The braided Shinigami held out the rest of his chocolate candy bar. "Want some?"

"Duo!"

"Fine. More for me." Chomp. Duo licked each chocolaty finger.

Hilde grabbed Shinigami's cloak and yanked it, considerably hard for a French maid with high heels.

Duo practically stabbed the back of his throat with his finger.

"What about all the kids?" the German girl stressed, clutching his collar tightly.

Shinigami—a tad bit too distracted by her alluring costume—just shrugged.

The maid lifted Duo's chin as if to say 'my eyes are up _here_; not on my chest.'

"It'll save 'em a trip to the dentist," he offered in defense.

Hilde didn't buy it. "Duo, we _need_ candy."

"Couldn't agree more!"

"For the trick-or-treaters; not you, deary," she corrected bitter-sweetly.

"But—"

"No 'buts'." The maid towed him to the door by his braid. "Go to the store and buy some candy." Hilde picked up the car keys and shoved them into his chest, nearly impaling him.

Duo slid the keys around the blade of his scythe. "Why should I go to the store, when I can get _free_ candy," he grinned.

"But—"

"No 'buts'. I have the right to enjoy Halloween night!" Shinigami tucked in his braid and slipped the black hood over his head. "MUAHAHAHA!" he laughed evilly.

"...Maybe I should call the cops."

_L1 Colony, Heero's House_:

Duo tiptoed through the shadows. _Target sighted,_ he said in his thoughts. Inch by inch, he slunk until he reached the door.

Tap Tap Tap, Shinigami knocked with the tip of his plastic scythe.

The door flew open.

"TRICK OR—eep!!" Duo was greeted with a gun pressed between his eyes. "Don't shoot! It's me: Duo!" the braided one held up his hands, dropping his scythe.

The pistol clicked. "All the more reason to shoot."

"Hey!"

Heero Yuy pulled the trigger... SPLAT!

Shinigami gasped with pain and staggered backwards, red streams oozing down to the tip of his nose. Then it dawned on him...

"Is that a paintball gun?"

The Japanese assassin nodded with a smirk of satisfaction planted on his face.

"Ow... jeez. That really hurt!" Duo rubbed his head and wiped away the paint. "...So, have you been shooting little kids all night?"

"Yes," Heero answered bluntly while reloading his gun.

Shinigami laughed. "I'm surprised nobody has reported you."

"They're too terrified to knock on my door."

"Heh, more for me... TRICK OR—"

"No candy."

"—eh?!"

"I don't have any candy," Heero spelled out slowly.

"What?! B-But... how can you _not_ have candy on Halloween??"

Heero grabbed the doorknob.

"Hold on a sec!" Duo used his foot as a doorstop. "Don't you have anything else to give away?" Shinigami pleaded.

"No."

"What about just plain sugar?"

"No."

"Beer?"

"...No."

"What about—"

"No." And with that, Heero shot Duo's foot and slammed the door closed.

"Oww! Man, Heero!" Shinigami's shouting penetrated the air.

_L3 Colony, Trowa's House_:

Duo limped awkwardly onto Trowa's front porch. The orange light bulb above him flickered on and off, creating an eerie atmosphere; nothing too frightening for Shinigami though.

Tap Tap Tap. Duo mentally braced himself. For what lurked beyond the Silent Soldier's door, not even Shinigami could tell.

The rusty door creaked open... Duo took a breath...

"TRICK OR—whoa..."

Trowa Barton stood before him wearing his circus clown costume. "Duo?"

"Trowa?" Duo chuckled. "Happy Halloween, buddy!" Shinigami leapt forward and gave the unsuspecting clown a great, big, glomping bear hug.

"..." Trowa blinked. When he began to loose oxygen, he patted Duo's back in return and tugged gently on his braid.

Shinigami released his 'hug of doom' and shouted, "TRICK OR TREAT!" in Trowa's ear. Of course, by now Duo realized that he forgot to bring a bag to carry his goodies. "Do you have a pillowcase I could borrow?" he sweat-dropped.

The clown remained mute, not counting the "Uh..." he muttered.

"Heero shot me and wouldn't give me any treats. Please tell me you have some candy."

"...He shot you?"

Duo chuckled again. "Yep. Right between the eyes! But not even Heero can kill Shinigami! Ha Ha!" Duo held out the 'v for victory' sign and smirked.

"..." Trowa stared with an arched eyebrow.

"..." Duo continued to pose with a wide smile.

"I'll go get that pillowcase," the clown retreated.

Shinigami leaned against the doorpost and played with his scythe as he waited. The clown shortly returned with a pillowcase in one hand and a bowl of candy in the other.

Duo greedily eyed the candy and watched as Trowa poured the entire contents of the bowl into the white pillowcase. "Thanks, pal!" he praised.

The clown nodded. "Don't get in too much trouble."

"You know me," Shinigami smiled. "Oh, by the way, can you spare a carton of eggs?"

"...?"

"Please?"

Trowa sighed silently. _I'm going to regret this..._

_L4 Colony, Quatre's Estate_:

The Winner Estate was piercingly quite... too quiet. Nonetheless, Duo pressed on for the sake of more candy.

The massive double doors towered over him, daring him to knock. So, he clutched his pillowcase and scythe, and knocked.

Tap Tap Tap. His scythe created a hollow echo throughout the manor. The door slowly opened.

"TRICK OR—hi, Rashid!"

"Master Quatre is busy right now, Duo," the tall Arabian asserted.

Duo's demeanor drooped. "Happy Halloween to you too."

"I apologize. Shall I pass on a message to him for you?"

"Nah, that's okay. I'll do it myself," Shinigami smiled and quickly slipped passed the burly man.

Did Duo successfully break in? He would have if he weren't wearing that blasted cloak of his...

Rashid grabbed the edge of Shinigami's cloak breathlessly breaking Duo to a sudden halt like a dog at the end of its constricting leash. Well, at least he made it inside the manor.

"Hey!" Duo croaked.

"Master Quatre is _busy_ right now, Duo."

"Rashid?" Quatre to the rescue! His voice came from upstairs, followed by his footsteps. "Who's there?"

"Yo Quatre!"

"Duo?"

Shinigami snatched his cloak back and stepped into view. "TRICK OR TREAT!" he smiled, showing his teeth.

"Is tonight really Halloween?"

Rashid stepped up behind Duo, startling him. "It is, Master Quatre."

The younger Arabian sighed. "I've been so busy..."

"Then take a break!" Shinigami scurried upstairs to meet him. "You can come with me. We'll go to Wufei's place together and surprise him! How 'bout it?"

Quatre was torn. Rashid shook his head, but the teen desperately wanted to get out of the manor for a while. "I dunno... I have all this work to do and—"

"We won't be gone long," Duo reassured with a wink.

"Well, if we won't be gone for _too_ long, then—"

"Great! Let's get some toilet paper and get outta here!"

"What?"

But before Quatre (and Rashid) could protest, Duo darted into the closest bathroom, stuffed his pillowcase with toilet paper and a white sheet, and dragged the young Arabian out the door.

_L5 Colony, Wufei's House_:

"Here, put this on." Duo held out the white sheet he had snagged.

Quatre hesitated. "Put it on?"

"Yeah. It'll be your Halloween costume. Here, lemme help ya." Shinigami grabbed the sheet and spun Quatre around. "See, if you wrap it around you like this, you can be a Roman with a toga!"

The "Roman" wobbled, slightly dizzy.

"Or," the braided teen unraveled the sheet and draped it over Quatre's head. "You could be a ghost."

"But I can't see." The blind ghost extended his arms, searching for Duo.

"Then a Roman you shall be!" Duo, once again, twirled Quatre around and wrapped him up, toga style.

After several minutes of tripping over each other's sheets and cloaks, the adolescent trick-or-treaters finally made it to Wufei's front porch.

"Should I knock?" Quatre petitioned, holding up a fist to the door.

Shinigami pondered this for a moment. "Nah. Let's have some fun first."

Quatre tilted his head as Duo dug into his pillowcase and pulled out the rolls of toilet paper and carton of eggs.

"Here ya go," Shinigami handed him an egg.

The Roman accepted it, but now what?

Duo read his mind, "Just throw it. Like this..." He demonstrated with his own egg by throwing it against the side of Wufei's house.

"What are you doing?!" Quatre whispered loudly.

Shinigami paused. "Oh, sorry. You're right. What was I thinking?"

The blonde sighed in relief.

"We should start with the toilet paper first!"

Quatre sweat-dropped. "But that's not what I—" Duo plopped a roll of TP in the Roman's open hand.

"This time, throw it up high. Aim for the roof, like this..." Predictably, Shinigami demonstrated.

"But—"

"It's fun!" the braided trick-or-treater finished. "Wufei will never know it was us. Besides, this will help take out some frustration you have over work."

"Well..." When Duo put it that way...

_An Hour Later, L2 Colony, Duo's House_:

"Honey, I'm home!" Duo sang.

"It's about time," Hilde turned off the TV and stood up, stretching. "Did you have fun?" the French maid asked cautiously, hoping the word 'busted' or 'jail' wouldn't come up.

"I had a blast!" Shinigami took off his cloak and kicked off his shoes. "I got shot, I hugged a clown, broke into a mansion, and TP'd and egged house! It was great! You should've been there! Oh, here's some candy, like I promised." Duo presented the pillowcase proudly.

"..." Hilde blinked. She shouldn't have asked.

Duo plopped onto the couch and sprawled out on his back.

"By the way, Wufei called," the maid reported gravely.

"Yeah?" Duo closed his eyes. "What'd he say?"

"He said he knows where you lay your head at night..."

The lights flickered off.

Duo's eyes grew to the size of tennis balls as a shiver shot down his spine.

_The End?_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed this fic! Please review!


End file.
